LOTM: Heroes United S4 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back at home as Blake H and Raynell are seen sitting in Blake's room) Blake H: Whoa seriously? Raynell: Seriously! Blake H: They literally just grabbed you and pulled you in? Raynell: Yeah! Blake H: Were you hurt? Raynell: No but I was VERY confused. I kept asking them to let me go but they didn't say anything. But... Then they brought me to see Jessica and the love of her life. Blake H: *Smirks* Go on. Raynell: Oh you should've seen it, they both seemed so cute together! Blake H: Mmhm. Raynell: The way he had his tendrils wrapped around her, it showed he wanted to protect her from ALL dangers! Blake H: Really? Is that how it works for Targhuls then? Raynell: I guess! I haven't had the experience to prove it though. Blake H: I see. (Jessica then enters the room and sees the two) Jessica:....Oh man.... Raynell: Oh hey Jessica! Jessica: Hey Raynell… Blake H: Weren't you with Alex? Jessica: He and Erin are playing some horror game. I don't like horror games. Blake H: Oh. Jessica: Yeah. Raynell: Well do you wanna sit with us? Jessica: That depends: Are you gonna keep lying about me and Razor? Raynell: Aww come on Jessica! Jessica: Raynell, whatever you told Blake, ISN'T what happened! And how can you talk about him this way?! Did you forget he slapped you!? Raynell: Only because I interrupted your alone time! Jessica: *Groans* I told you what really happened Raynell, why do you prefer this story so much? Raynell: Because its much more romantic! *Happily sighs and her face turns red* The idea of two people from different worlds being together. So romantic. Blake H: Was she always a romantic talker? Jessica: No. This seriously just happened out of no where. Blake H: Wow. Raynell: Hey, don't judge me! Jessica: Raynell, I'm only saying this because you're trying to pair me with a freak that almost killed me! Raynell: Oh you're overreacting I bet. Jessica: HE NEARLY MADE ME LAUGH MYSELF TO DEATH WHEN HE TICKLE TORTURED ME!! Blake H: ???? He what tortured????? Jessica: Yeah! Blake H: *Whispers* What the fuck....? Raynell: Hey it's not my fault you guys decided to do that for a first date. Jessica: IT WASN'T A DATE!!! AND I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO THAT!!!! Raynell: You sure? Jessica: *Loud groan* Raynell, why just me!? Why don't you go make up stories about Erin and Rose's mates!? Raynell: Rose's mate didn't sound like he did much, and I don't know much about Gnash. Jessica:.... Raynell: Besides, you're my best friend! Jessica: Huh? Raynell: Yeah! This story is about you! You finding true love! Something EVERYONE should hope they're best friends find! Jessica:...Well you do realize I have Alex right? Raynell: I know that silly! Jessica: Then why are you so focused on me and Razor? Raynell: Because, it was adorable! Jessica: Getting nearly tickled to death is not adorable Raynell! Raynell: No, but him holding you the way he did when I saw you was. Jessica: *Sigh*.... Blake H: Look guys, let's just calm down okay? It's in the past now and Razor's dead. He is dead right? Jessica: Oh yeah. Alex made sure of that. Blake H: Got it. Hmm. Guess I should go ask about Erin and Rose what they're "Mates" were like now. Raynell: Oh I'll go with you! Maybe see how they stacked up to Razor! Jessica: Oh my god Raynell you- (Suddenly the 3 hear Alex, Erin and Jordan screaming) Blake H: What the?? Raynell: What was that?? Raynell: That was Alex and Erin! Blake H: Let's go see! (The 3 rush over to Alex's room where they see Alex playing a game while Erin and Jordan watch) Erin: Okay I think you lost him. Alex: Yeah I think- (Something runs by) Jordan: No no no! Alex: I'm gonna go behind him! I- (Suddenly on the screen some robot animal starts running at him) Erin: Oh no! Alex: *Makes his character run* Run! Run for my life! Erin: No *Laughing* Jordan: You're stuck! Alex: I'm stuck on the wall! Erin: You gotta get outta here bro! Alex: I'M TRYING!! Jordan: LOOK OUT!! Erin: GO! GO DUDE! (Suddenly the 3 scream as the robot bear appears in a jump scare fashion, screams in they're face and the screen goes black) Alex: OH MY GOD! *Laughs alittle* Erin: oh man... What's more scary? The jump scares or being chased by the damn thing? Alex: Not sure. Blake H: Guys? Alex Erin and Jordan: AHH!! Blake H Jessica and Raynell: AHH!! Jordan: Guys you scared us! Jessica: You scared US with that scream earlier! Alex: Sorry! Erin: We just got a little invested was all. Raynell: What are you guys playing anyway? Jordan: A horror game I found. We have to run around a house and do stuff while avoiding getting our faces eaten by killer robots. Raynell: Oh. Jessica: Well, good thing I left the room then. Jordan: Yeah. Alex: You guys doing okay? Raynell: Yeah I was just telling Blake a love story. Jessica: *Groan* Alex: Oh my god Raynell… Blake H: And you know its a good thing I came. Cause I wanted to ask you Erin about your time in that nest. Erin: Oh boy.... *Hands controller* Here Jordan. Take my turn. Jordan: Sweet! Erin: Wait for me guys. Blake H: Okay. (Erin follows the 3 out as Jordan takes his turn) Jordan: So who should I go for? Alex: Go for the fox. Jordan: Oh boy... This should be good. (Over with Blake and the group) Erin: So. What do you wanna know? Jessica: I think he wants to know about you and Gnash. Raynell: Yeah. Erin: *Sigh* Oh boy.... (Erin takes a seat) Erin: Well... It all started when I was doing my belly dance for Jack. Blake H: Wait, really? Erin: Yeah. Turns out Gnash was in the woods outside watching us the whole time. Jessica: Oh yeah he said that didn't he? Blake H: Why was he out there? Erin: He was looking for X's nest. He was planning to raid it and capture several of the females there. Blake H: Jeez. Erin: Yeah. Blake H: But I guess seeing you stopped him huh? Erin: No. He saw me doing my belly dance and decide he wanted me instead. Blake H: You??? Erin: Yep. He was so entranced by my dance, he wanted to add me to his little harem. Blake H: Holy crap. I didn't know that. Jessica: Neither did we. Not until we saved her at least. Blake H: Hm, I guess I did miss a lot when I left. Erin: Tell me about it. Raynell: So what was it like being a harem girl? Erin: Well I will say, the girls were all nice. I made friends with several of them pretty quick. But as for the job... Blake H: Not good huh? Erin: Not in the least. Jessica: What did he make you do? Erin: Well first, he made go around and give food to a bunch of males food and drinks. I was pretty much a sexy waitress. Raynell: Oh a sexy waitress? Erin: Yeah but the males can order the females to sit with them. I think its to make them feel strong having a beautiful woman sitting next to them. Jessica: They didn't touch you did they? Erin: Oh get this: Gnash made a rule not to touch the girls unless he says its okay. Blake H: Really? Erin: Yeah. Raynell: That's not so bad. Erin: No but one Targhul didn't think of that as he decide to wrap his tendril around my waist so he could feel my abs. He ended up losing his head by Gnash. Jessica: Jeez. Erin: Oh it's not as bad as when I had to sit with Gnash. Blake H: Sit with him? Erin: Right on his lap... *Puts hand to her stomach* God I sometimes can feel his arm around my waist... Its creepy. Blake H: Doesn't sound fun in the least. Erin: It wasn't. Trust me. Raynell: Sitting on his lap with his arm around your waist.... Hmmm.... (Raynell then starts to picture Erin and Gnash together like that but happily smiling) Erin:... Raynell…. Why are you smiling like that? Raynell: Oh no reason. Erin: Oh don't think you're gonna give me the same treatment you gave Jessica! Jessica: No no! Raynell I FULLY encourage you to do the something you did to me to Erin! Erin: What?! Jessica: Yeah now you can see how it feels Erin! Blake H: Okay okay okay girls let's calm down. Jessica: No! I am sick of my horrible time with Razor being treated as a "loving romantic story" when it was really a nightmare! So its Erin's turn! Erin: Oh come on! Raynell you need to stop right now! Raynell: Hmm.... Jessica: Hold on, I got this. (Jessica turns to Raynell) Jessica: Raynell, if you don't stop, I WILL tell your parents about this. And I'll make sure they get all the details. Raynell: W-What?! Jessica: Yeah! Every! Single Detail! Raynell: NO NO NO DON'T DO THAT! I'LL GET IN TROUBLE! Jessica: Then are you gonna stop with the romance stories? Raynell: I WILL I WILL!! JUST PLEASE DON'T TELL MOM AND DAD!! Jessica:.... Okay then. Erin: Thank you Raynell. Blake H: Shame. I was liking her stories. Raynell: *Whispers to Blake* We'll talk more later. Erin: What was that? Raynell: N-NOTHING!! Erin: That's what I thought. Blake H: *Whispers to Raynell* Okay. Raynell: W-Well, we'll be heading back to Jessica's room now. Jessica: Yeah, we'll leave you to your game Erin. Erin: Alright. See ya! (Erin walks off as the three go to Jessica's room) Blake H: Well, that happened. Raynell: Yeah it- (Raynell then runs into Zulu who turns the corner) Raynell: AH!! Zulu: Oh! Sorry there Raynell, I didn't see you guys coming. Raynell: *Blushes a bit* Oh, it's okay Zulu. Jessica: *Notices* Hm... Zulu: Well, I'll see you guys around! (Zulu walks off) Raynell: *Smiles* Jessica:.... Raynell? Raynell: H-Huh?! Jessica: You okay? Raynell: Y-Yeah! Just fine! Jessica: You sure? Raynell: Of course! Jessica: You're looking pretty red there. Raynell: I-I am???? Jessica: Yep. Blake H: Kinda yeah. (Raynell covers her face) Raynell: Oh w-well, it's just hot in here is all! Jessica: You sure about that? It feels more- Raynell: I'M GOING BACK TO MY NEST NOW BYYYE!! *Runs off* Blake H: R-Raynell??? Jessica: Hey! Don't leave! (Jessica goes and grabs Raynell's arm) Jessica: We still wanna hang out with you bestie! Raynell: *Gasp* … B-Bestie? Jessica: Yeah. I'm your best friend remember? Raynell: I'm still your best friend? Even after I made you mad? Jessica: Yeah! I mean, the stories you keep telling about me and Razor are annoying, but that still won't change our friendship! Raynell:.... Aww Jessie! *Hugs Jessica* Jessica: Awww. (Jessica hugs her friend back as Blake smiles) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts